religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Golden Dawn
thumb|220 px|De Magiër uit de [[Rider-Waite Tarot]] thumb|220 px|Het Rozenkruis, gedragen door leden van de Golden Dawn bij magische handelingen thumb|220 px|Pentakel van de aarde, volgens de Golden Dawn De Hermetische Orde der Golden Dawn (Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn) was een laat 19e eeuwse en vroeg 20e eeuwse magische orde, gewijd aan spirituele, filosofische en magische ontwikkeling. De Golden Dawn had veel invloed op het westers occultisme van de 20e eeuw en telde onder haar leden bekende personen als William Butler Yeats, Aleister Crowley en Bram Stoker. Ontstaansgeschiedenis De drie stichters van de Orde, Dr. William Robert Woodman, William Wynn Westcott en Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers waren allen vrijmetselaars en leden van het Rozekruisersgenootschap "Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia" (S.R.I.A.). Westcott, die ook nog eens lid van het Theosofisch Genootschap (Theosophical Society) was, lijkt de initiator geweest te zijn voor de oprichting van de Golden Dawn. De Orde ontstond in de 19e eeuw, een periode waarin in bepaalde kringen grote belangstelling begon te ontstaan voor kabbala, tarot, astrologie, alchemie, magie, etc. In 1887 claimde Dr. William Wynn Wescott een manuscript in handen te hebben gekregen dat een aantal rituelen bevatte van een groep die zich de ‘'Golden Dawn'’ noemde. Wescott ontcijferde de manuscripten en richtte samen met twee andere vrijmetselaars (Dr. William Robert Woodman en Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers) de eerste tempel van de Hermetische Orde der Golden Dawn op. De eerste loge heette: "Isis-Urania". De Golden Dawn had succes; in 1899 waren er tussen de 200 en 300 leden. Dit was het begin van een Magische school die van veel invloed is geweest op de huidige New Age beweging. Samen met de Theosofische Beweging van Helena Blavatsky, de Antroposofie van Rudolf Steiner waren de leringen van de Golden Dawn bepalend voor de Esoterische stromingen van de 20e eeuw. Schijnbaar totaal verschillende tradities, zoals b.v. de chaosmagie en de wicca hebben hun wortels in de Golden Dawn. Geen religie Hoewel religieuze en metafysische concepten bij vele activiteiten van de orde een grote rol spelen, is de Golden Dawn geen religie. De leden van de orde waren verplicht alle religies te eren, want alle bevatten ze stralen van het onuitsprekelijke licht, dat ieder mens zoekt. Hoewel de graden van de Golden Dawn een toenemend christelijk karakter hebben, zijn in de symboliek, in de rituelen en in de leerstellingen ook de joodse religie, de islam en de Griekse en Egyptische mysteriën geïntegreerd. Bekende leden Vreemd genoeg heeft de Golden Dawn school binnen Nederland nooit een solide voet aan de grond gekregen. Wel hebben mensen gehoord van namen van bekende magiërs die hun opleiding kregen aan deze school. De naam van Aleister Crowley roept een mengeling van gevoelens op binnen de Esoterische gemeenschap. Van hem hebben de meeste mensen wel gehoord. A. E. Waite is bekend geworden vanwege zijn tarotdeck, minder bekend is dat hij een prominent lid was van deze magische orde. Een andere -voor insiders- beroemde naam is Israel Regardie. Hij heeft lang de rol vervuld van de secretaris van Aleister Crowley en heeft veel van het Golden Dawn materiaal gepubliceerd in het boek ‘The Golden Dawn.’ Enkele van de bekendste leden: Image:ArthurEdwardWaite~1880.JPG|'A.E. Waite' Image:Aleister Crowley 3.png|'Aleister Crowley' Image:William Butler Yeats 1.jpg|'William Butler Yeats' Image:Bram Stoker.jpg|'Bram Stoker' *William Butler Yeats (1865-1939), Iers dichter en toneelschrijver *Bram Stoker (1847-1912), Engels schrijver: auteur van de gothic novel 'Dracula' *A. E. Waite (1857-1942), Engels mysticus, medeontwerper van de Rider-Waite tarot. *Sara Allgood (1879–1950), Ierse toneelspeelster en later filmactrice in Amerika *Allan Bennett (1872–1923), vooral bekend omdat ze het Boeddhisme in het westen introduceerde *Arnold Bennett (1867–1931), Britse romanschrijver *Algernon Blackwood (1869–1951), Engelse schrijver van bovennatuurlijke verhalen *Aleister Crowley (1875–1947), schrijver over het occulte en bergbeklimmer *Florence Farr (1860–1917), Londense toneelspeelster en muzikante *Maud Gonne (1866–1953), Ierse revolutionair, schrijver, feministe *E. Nesbit (1858–1924), real name Edith Bland; English author and political activist Gradensysteem Het "magisch systeem" van de Golden Dawn werd ontworpen als werktuig, om studenten in de esoterische kunsten zowel in de praktische aspecten van magische rituelen en divinatie, als ook in abstracte metafysische ideeën te onderwijzen en is hiërarchisch opgebouwd. Bij elk niveau hoort een bepaalde graad. Alleen degenen, die de voorafgaande graad behaald hebben, en daarmee een bepaald vastgelegd niveau in de occulte ontwikkeling, hebben toegang tot de kennis en informatie, die bij de volgende graad behoren. Elk van deze graden correspondeert met aspecten in verschillende esoterische gebieden; zo hoort b.v. bij elke graad een aspect van de kabbalistische levensboom. Ze zijn als volgt ingedeeld: Geen orde *0=0 Neophyte Eerste orde *1=10 Zelator - Malkuth *2=9 Theoricus - Yesod *3=8 Practicus - Hod *4=7 Philosophus - Netzach Tweede orde *5=6 Adeptus Minor - Tiphareth, *6=5 Adeptus Major - Gevurah, *7=4 Adeptus Exemptus - Chesed, Derde orde *8=3 Magister Templi - Binah *9=2 Magus - Chokmah *10=1 Ipsissimus - Kether Afgeleide ordes De Orde heeft relatief kort bestaan. In de periode dat ze bestaan heeft, heeft de orde zoveel zwaargewichten voortgebracht dat botsingen die gingen over het te volgen beleid onvermijdelijk waren en de school uit elkaar spatte in 1903. De Adepten van de Golden Dawn startten eigen organisaties, waarbij men (nu nog) met elkaar in de clinch ligt over welke groep zich de ‘echte afstammelingen van de Golden Dawn’ mogen noemen. Een van de bekendste oud-leden is Dion Fortune met haar school SIL, begonnen onder de naam Fraternity of the Inner Light. Later ontstond hieruit de SOL: toen SIL-leerlingen Butler en Knight begonnen met het schrijven van de Helios cursus. In Nederland is de Europese dochterschool van de SOL gevestigd; de Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight. Deze esoterische school staat onder leiding van Ina Cüsters - van Bergen. Geen enkele van de tempels die rechtstreeks ontstonden als afsplitsingen van de originele Orde bestond nog tegen 1970. Toch hebben een aantal organisaties de leringen en rituelen van de Golden Dawn sindsdien nieuw leven ingeblazen, waaronder de volgende: * De Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight, gevestigd in Nederland * The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Inc. * The Open Source Order of the Golden Dawn * Ordo Stella Matutina Zie ook * Occulte wetenschappen }} Categorie:Esoterische filosofie Categorie:Occultisme Categorie:Hermetisme Categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Magie bg:Златната Зора ca:Orde Hermètic de l'Alba Daurada cs:Hermetický řád Zlatého úsvitu da:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn de:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn en:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn es:Orden Hermética del Alba Dorada fi:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn fr:Ordre hermétique de l'Aube dorée gl:Orde Hermética da Alba Dourada hr:Hermetički red Zlatne zore it:Golden Dawn ja:黄金の夜明け団 mk:Златна зора no:Golden Dawn pl:Hermetyczny Zakon Złotego Brzasku pt:Ordem Hermética da Aurora Dourada ru:Орден Золотой Зари simple:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn sk:Hermetický rád Zlatého úsvitu sq:Urdhëri Hermetik i Agimit të Artë sv:Golden Dawn